Gravity falls:Stuck in Oregon
by GravityFallsGeek
Summary: Melody Webb is a Normal 13 1/2 year old Who is in love with Disney's New show Gravity falls.But when watching a episode Will she be stuck There Forever? She Has new friends,But will she ever Get out of Gravity falls,Oregon? My first story!:D Not Pinecest! Rated T or some blood scenes. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1:Into Gravity Falls

**My first story and it's about the best TV show ever !**

**Disclamer:If i owned GF don't u think i'd be rubbing it in your peoples faces?:D**

I turned to page 164 of Hunger Games,Reading had been one of the things I did when Gravity Falls wasn't on as Soon as I heard the theme song I closed my book and started Watching mom said for a 13 1/2 year I sure liked kid stuff.I didn't care.

The theme song ended and The whispering was loud and clear as it whispered..."_your coming to join._".I had a look of confusion as the whispering was usally quiet and my T.V. flashed and my room Darkened.I opened my eyes and looked at a tree."_I'm in the woods?"_I thought before Seeing it was a Cartoon tree!"_I'm in Gravity Falls!_"I screamed in my head in panic.I looked down at my hands just as i thought,Cartoon and Four fingers just like in Gravity Falls.I felt my hair and brought it to my face."_Pretty Stiff._"I thought as remembering when Dipper fliped over Mabel's hair my hair was mediam leanth and light Brown with some Dark red highlights.

I looked around and saw the Mystery Shack.I suddenly Heard a voice and I turned around seeing Mabel chasing a butterfly and Dipper looking for..."S_omething,who knows what Wierd things always happen in Gravity falls."_I thought as I crept forward trying to hear what they were saying."_Be quiet or they'll find you."_I told myself but it was to late.I stepped on a twig and a Flashlight pointed in my direction.I ducked behind a tree."Who's there?"I heard Dipper say."Mabey it was a Bunny."Mabel said while I was trying not to laugh."I don't think a bunny could break a twig this big."He said looking at the Stick."Probley another monster."He said."Come on Dipper,There are people here to."Mabel said puncing him in the arm,He dropped his Flashlight when Mabel punced him and they Flashlight found my Soft brown eyes."Arragghhh!"I yelled while sheilding my eyes from the bright light,The pine twins Instently jumped behind the tree,Where I was.

"Ahhhhh!"Mabel yelled."It's a girl!"She said trying not to laugh but she did.I giggeled as Dipper stared at me with a serious face."I'm Mabel!"She said thrushing out her hand."And this,Is my dorky twin brother Dipper."She said motioning Dipper."_Don't trust me do you Dipper,Trust no one but me._"I said in my mind as i put my hand out."I'm Melody Webb."I said shaking Mabel's hand And Dipper still standing there."_Going to have to earn your trust aren't I?"_I asked in my mind.I smiled and jestured my hand towards Dipper."I'm Melody."I said hoping he could trust me for a looked from my face to my hand,Slightly smiled and shook my hand."Dipper,Dipper pines."He said letting go of my hand.I thought for a second."What did you mean by another monster,Dipper?"I said knowing i couldn't tell them I know Alot of things about them.

**Dipper's POV :D**

Her hand shot out to me."I'm Melody."She said.**Trust no one!**, Was the first thing that came to mind,But something told me to trust her.I shook her hand."Dipper,Dipper Pines."I said letting go of her stood in silence for a While until Melody finally broke it."What do you mean by another monster,Dipper?"She asked as i blushed With embaressment that i said that outloud."Uhh...Nothing really."I said Scrathing the back of my head.

**So how did u like it?Was it good for my first ever story?Tell me what u think and if i should continue!(I'm goign to contiune even if you dont like it MAHHAHAHA!)XD**


	2. Chapter 2:Sleepover's and hats

**Here's chapter 2 :D **

**Disclaimer:I wish i owed Gravity Falls!But sadly no,I don't**

Before I could argue with Dipper,Mabel started Asking alot of questions."What's your favorite color,Animal,food,drink and OH!"She screamed."Want to have a sleepover?"She asked jumping up and down as we all walked back to the Mystery Shack."Umm...Purple,Dogs,Ribs and ."I said thinking about the sleepover."Will the sleepover be at your house?"I asked as Dipper looked at me questionally."Sure!Wait why?"Mabel asked."I...Well..."I said_."think,Think fast."_I told myself."My parents Don't like company and i rarely go in the house,There still unpacking."I said in a rushed voice."Ok,Fine with me!"Mabel Yelled."Too the Mystery shack!"She said running towards the Torist Trap. and Dipper got there 2 minutes after Mabel."You two are Slow-Pokes."She teased,While me and Dipper Were to much out of breath to Argue.

As soon as we got in I made sure too check some prices of things.I picked up a Stan bobbelhead."_30 dollors?"_I asked in my head,Stan really did have a Over priced Torist trap."Going to buy that?"I heard Stan's voice as i looked up from the price."No,I'm just looking."I said with a shrug."She's my new friend!"I heard Mabel screech with Excitment.I saw Stan look at my shirt,That was all black with a white Spider web design on it.I was also wearing a Jean skirt with black and white tennis hair was also in a pony tail held by a white Hair-tye."I've got something for you."Stan said and walked over to the hat grabbed a hat and walked over to handed me the Hat that was all black and had a white Spider web on it.I took the hat and tryed it on."How much?"I asked knowing i would Buy it If it had a resonable price."Free,For my familys friend."Stan grunted counting his money."Really?"I asked"Really,Now go upstaris before i change my mind And charge you 5 bucks."He said in return."Come on Mabel,Dipper why don't you guys show me your room?"I asked as Mabel nearley pulled me upstaris.

I sat on the edge of Mabel's bed."I didn't bring a sleeping bag."I told Mabel and Dipper."I brought one but I don't use it."Mabel told me pointing across the room,Where a pink sparkely sleeping bag was."Err,Thanks."I said.I was ok with a few sparkels but I wasn't very fond of pink.I grabbed the sleeping bag and spread it across the Middle of the floor. Mabel was half way under her bed,grabbing yarn and sparkels."Mabel,I don't know how to to Sow."I said staring at the thread."That's ok,While i'm sowing You can read this."She said tossing me a Vampire book."Oh,Ok."I said looking across the room to Dipper's Bed."Hey,Dipper What ya reading?"I asked Seeing him laying on his bed reading a book.I knew what book it was But i couldn't tell them that."Oh,Uhh Nothing."He said shutting the book and stuffing it under his pillow.I sighed."It's just a book you can trust me."I said with softness in my looked up at me with sad eyes."Mabey another day."He said as i put my pony tail through the gap of the back of my new hat.

**Dipper's pov**

"Mabey another day."I said at her request to see the book.I still needed more proof to trust put her pony tail through the gap of the back of her was adding a bunch of glitter to a black sweater.I sighed,I didn't want to be to rough on Meldoy but i Just needed more time,More proof to see if i could trust her.I had my head turning back to Melody who was head into the Vampire book Mabel tossed ,she looked good in that hat.

**I am planning on making a little monster hunt for the next chapter but idk what monster they shoul'd use D: plz help me out and the next chapter won't be up until i have a good monster for the next Chapter. plz** **Help.**reveiw!:D


End file.
